Balanced
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: "Come on, Dusk. It's time to stop running." "You don't understand me, and I don't want you to." Rating may change. Soul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**okay so i started watching soul eater like one or two days ago. however, i still don't understand everything so pardon any mistakes. :3**

**disclaimer: soul eater does not belong to me. however, dusk does.**

**x**

_The streets of Death City were empty._

Except for a lone figure walking down the street, whistling a low tune. Her hands were behind her back, eyes locked ahead. The streetlights flickered on and off. Patches of golden light appeared then disappeared, and the small shadows of moths buzzed around frantically.

She came to a stop beside a shop window. It was closed... not that she cared. She peered into the window, staring at her reflection. She had long golden-brown hair that covered the left side of her face. Lifting up a hand she brushed away the hair, revealing her left eye. The eye was a cloudy blue-gray, and a deep scar ran over it.

She blinked the blind eye, eyes locked on her reflection.

Her other eye, which was a deep amber, remained open. She allowed herself to smile and winked at herself again.

Removing the hand she allowed the hair to fall back over her blind side. The girl rubbed a thumb over another scar, this one on her jaw. She smirked at the memory.

Because of her short height, many people thought she was weak. Her fist clenched on, gripping some of her hair. She had been determined to beat them, determined to prove them wrong. Of course, she had made a fool of herself and nearly gotten herself killed.

She remembered the cold green eyes, the gleam of the blade. The agony that shot through her when the blade cut her throat. Being left to bleed to death.

Of course, she had stood up and crawled into the shadows to lick her wounds. Thinking back on it, she wondered how she survived. The blade had cut deep, but how had she survived? She touched the scar, feeling the lump beneath her fingertips. Reaching up further she touhed the scar on her jaw, running the finger down its length.

Sighing she pulled on the collar of her blue plaid shirt, staring at her reflection as she did so. Licking her lips she extended her arm, and sighed as she felt her arm shift from a limb to the curved end of a scythe.

Returning her arm back to normal she pinched the bridge of her small nose, smirking to herself.

No meister could handle her. She had a total of six meisters, and each of them left within a week, claiming she would not cooperate and that she nearly got them both killed.

Putting her hands in the back pockets of her gray skinny jean she pulled away from the mirror, watching as her reflection stepped farther away from her. She bid her reflection a silent goodbye before walking away.

The only noise was her soft breathing and the sound of her footsteps echoing in her ears.

She pulled her hand out of her pocket to rub her right eye. Clicking her tongue she allowed herself to mumble through her teeth, "Now, just where is this DWMA?"

**x**

The halls were long and empty. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. Her skin pricked at the eerie silence and she found herself pulling her head into the collar of her shirt. Quickly she raced through her mind, struggling to remember what the giant guy with the skull mask had told her.

_"Just ask for Doctor Stein," _it had told her.

Nobody had been standing behind, beside, or in front of her. So just what had told her to find the DWMA? Something had brushed past her and whispered in her ear.

_"Find Death Weapon Meister Academy." _The voice had been a soft whisper in her ear. She had turned and turned, but couldn't find the source. _"We can make you stronger. A weapon like you is not safe on its own."_

When she heard that she had ran a finger over her blind eye, holding her breath.

_"Come on, Dusk. It's time to stop running."_

She had decided to find the academy after she heard that.

After running through Death City for what seemed like hours, she found the academy. The sky was starting to light up a watery orange, showing off the first signs of dawn. With an annoyed grunt she had raced up the steps. This place looked more like a funhouse than a school.

And now here she was, walking down the hallway, her ears pricked.

"Hello!"

She spun around so fast she feared she was suffered from whiplash. Standing there was what looked like Death itself. A tall figure cloaked in black with a skull mask.

Dusk stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"I barely leave the Death Room," said the figure, "so you'd better feel pretty special."

**x**

After a long explanation, Dusk finally understood everything. She was standing beneath the Grim Reaper, or as he liked to call himself, Lord Death. She twiddled her thumbs, feeling rather nervous as he brought up the topic of meisters.

"You don't have one, right?" he asked her.

Her response was a simple nod.

"You need one." She huffed, but didn't protest. "Most weapons aren't very strong if they don't have a meister."

"Speaking of that," Dusk said, her voice a grunt, "were you the voice?"

He peered at her. "The what?"

"The voice." When he didn't reply, she smirked. "I knew it."

Lord Death turned his head away. Grumbling he said, "The students will be here in an hour or so. You'll find Doctor Stein's classroom quite easily."

She didn't bother arguing. With a huff she left the Death Room. She couldn't help but walk a little faster as she walked under the guillotines, hurrying out of the hallway. Shutting the door behind her she decided to find this Doctor Stein.

Dusk wandered around the hallways, searching. She wasn't in any hurry - Death had told her she had at least an hour until the students arrived. That saved her the embarrassment of looking like a complete idiot.

She poked her head into the classroom. It was empty, besides a rather tall man poking at something in a cage.

"Are you Doctor Stein?" she called to him.

The man turned around.

There was a bolt screwed in his head, poking out of the other side. He wore large round glasses and he was covered with stitches.

"It depends," he answered. "Who are you?"

Dusk slowly walked down the steps, her eyes locked on the man. "I'm the new student," she answered. "Dusk."

"Just Dusk?"

The girl held back an annoyed noise. "Yes." She reached the bottom of the stairs. They were atleast a few inches apart, and Dusk realized the animal in the cage was what looked like an oversized chicken. She held back a shudder, wondering just what he was going to do with it.

"Well, I am in fact Doctor Stein." He thrust out a hand and she shook it reluctantly. She tucked her hands back into her pockets. "Welcome to DWMA. Lord Death was talking about a new student, but all he said was that you were a weapon. My students will probably arrive soon."

She hardly heard a word he was saying. She was mostly staring at the bolt on his head. Quickly she tore her gaze away and made awkward eye contact with him. "Um, okay."

Dusk sat on the last step, twiddling her thumbs. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

_What will they think of me?_

She normally wasn't one to care about what others thought about her, but for some reason, there was a twinge in her belly.

She tried to push away the anxiety, but it remained. With a tiny grunt she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. There had to be a reason for the aching in her stomach.

_I'll just have to wait and see._

**x**

**i've always wanted to make a half-blind character BD don't worry, she won't be a mary-sue or anything.**

**i had to rush it a little bit because my hands are getting numb (this happens a lot) and i'm getting tired. school starts in less then a week so updates will probably be late.**

**remember to review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**i'd like to thank EmoGirlDae13 for being the first one to review c:**

**school starts in like 3-4 days. i really don't want school to start omg this summer was so short D:**

**x**

_They were all staring at her._

She was pretty used to it, but she felt her neck prick at all the attention. Dusk used to get stares all the time, mostly when they discovered her blind eye. She tried to ignore it, but it felt like they were all studying her, sizing her up. She had been staring at the ground with her hands in her back pockets, but she felt a gaze on her that forced her to look up.

Dusk made eye contact with a girl.

She had two brown ponytails and large green eyes. Her emerald gaze was locked on me. Yep, she was definitely studing her. There was a skeptical look in her eyes, like she wasn't sure what she was looking out. There was definitely some confusion in her eyes.

Allowing her gaze to wander around, her eyes met a pair of blood red ones. They belonged to an albino with shaggy, messy hair. When they made eye conact he quickly looked away. She stared at him for a moment longer before putting her gaze on her shoes again.

Stein had already told them she was a weapon, but not what kind she was. "There's a seat over there by Soul," he muttered to her before turning away, facing the animal in the cage. He had pointed to the albino, who looked rather surprised. With a small grunt she did as she was told, padding up the stairs and sitting by him. She refused to make eye contact (like always) and instead played with her hands.

The stares had died down, and only a few curious people continued to stare.

She raised an eyebrow as Stein pulled the bird out of the cage and held it down by its neck. It flailed around desperately, trying to free itself. Eyes gleaming he pulled out a knife and...

**x**

Dusk left class feeling queasy. During the whole class she had tried not to put on a face that showed how she really felt - disgusted. The smell of chicken guts was not a pleasant one. By the reaction of her other classmates, this must have happened often.

"Hey, Dusk!"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw the girl who had been glaring at her approaching, followed by Soul.

"Hi." Her voice was cold and hard as she met her green gaze.

"Since you're new, you must need a tour of the school right?" the girl asked with a bright smile.

"No."

She looked taken aback by her cold tone and blinked a few times, shocked. Soul had been looking down, but his blood red eyes were immediately on me when I rejected her help.

"Oh, come on," she insisted. "You need to know where everything is!"

Dusk let out a soft sigh. "Fine."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "By the way, my name's Maka. Follow me!" She spun on her heels and walked off. Dusk would rather stick her face in a blender but followed nonetheless. The hair on the back of her neck pricked as she felt eyes on her. She knew it was Soul, but ignored him, deciding he was just angry at her for being rude to Maka.

**x**

As soon as school ended Dusk nearly bolted out of the academy. Everybody here was crazy! Especially the blue-haired kid who kept on challenging her to fight. She found him more annoying then crazy. If it wasn't for all the people to witness, she would have thrown him into a wall.

She raced down the stairs, hoping to get out of here before Maka caught her. Of course, that was quickly erased as she heard a familiar voice yell her name. With a sigh she turned to see Maka dashing towards her with a reluctant Soul following.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Maka demanded, skidding to a stop and nearly running into me.

Dusk glared at her. She then tucked her hands into her pockets, giving up. "No," she grumbled.

"Great!" A hand clamped on her wrist and she felt herself being drug off. "You can stay with Soul and me. Oh, and Blair of course."

She didn't bother to ask who Blair was or why Maka suddenly decided to take her in. For all she knew, Dusk would rob them blind in their sleep. She met Soul's eyes and he merely shrugged. With a sigh Dusk righted herself, trying to ignore Maka's iron grip on her wrist.

_Lord Death, this better be worth it._

**x**

**Next chapter will explain the reason Maka wants to befriend Dusk so bad. The reason I didn't make Soul tak was because I didn't want him to ^^**

**remember to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry, guys! i've been super busy with school plus i needed to go to the states for personal problems.**

**switching to first person P:**

**.**

_"You're symmetry is disgusting."_

...ugh.

He's said that, what, five times already? What's this kid's deal? So what if I don't have perfect 'symmetry?'

He was glaring at me. I glared back. I will not bow to your insults, Death the Kid!

"You say my symmetry is so 'disgusting,'" I remarked smartly, "but I'm not the one with three stripes on one side of my head."

His eyes widened. Everybody had shut up and was staring at me and Kid. I thought he was just gonna stand there, but all of a sudden he crumpled to the ground, sobbing with tears flowing from his eyes.

"You're right!" he cried. "I'm a disgrace! Disgusting! I deserve to die!"

Liz and Patti tried to calm their meister down, patting him and trying to get him to stop crying.

Um... I win?

After Maka kidnapped me, I seemed to have formed a bond with Soul. I had told him and Maka about how I got my blind eye, and I was kind of glad that they paid attention. Most people would just stare and mutter, but not them.

I guess me and Soul bonded cuz we're both meisters, or maybe it's the fact I understand the fact that you really _should _sleep in (even on school days).

When we entered their home, a naked girl stood there. She had purple hair, a huge witch hat and (excuse me) huge boobs. Soul immediately had a nosebleed and fell over. Maka, blushing, forced the girl upstairs, yelling "Baka! You pervert! Stupid cat!"

I gave Soul an unimpressed look as he stood up, clutching his bloody nose. He excused himself, leaving me alone.

I scratched my head and looked at the bloody trail he left. _Boys, _I thought, rolling my eyes.

Maka raced downstairs, still blushing. "Sorry," she said to me. "She does that alot."

"Whatever," I had said.

We had stood there for what seemed like hours before Maka excused herself to make dinner. I had sneered at her when she told me what she was making.

I _hate _spaghetti.

It's hard to get on your fork, sauce is everywhere, it slides down your throat like a worm...

I shiver at the thought.

We all sat at the table. I sat there with no plate, just a glass of water. I made no move to make conversation. Kid was sulking, so he wasn't eating either. The only sound was forks clinking against plates and the occasional sniff. Guess who had another nosebleed?

Maka finally had enough of the silence and decided to speak.

"So," she said. "Dusk. Where are you from?"

I had been sipping from my glass when she spoke. I swallowed carefully before replying. "Alaska."

Soul snorted. I glared at him before returing my gaze to my hands.

"Ooh, Alaska!" Patti chirped. "They have caribou and meese and snow and-"

"Patti," Liz interrupted, glaring at her little sister. "It's moose."

Patti stared at her. "But that doesn't make any sense!" she protested. "One moose should be moose and alot of mooses should be meese!"

Liz sighed in frustration.

Maka ignored Liz and Patti. "What part of Alaska?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. My parents never told me and I don't care." I tapped my nose. "Do you have any marshmallows?"

She looked confused. "Um, I think so." She got up and hurried to the cabinets to check.

Maka raturned with a bag full of the white treats and handed them to me. I took it from her and opened it, smiling. _Extra fluffy... _I took a bite out of one. _Good. _

I hated sweet things. I hated lollipops. I hated candy sticks and candy powder. So, basically, if you didn't get the picture, I hate candy.

I love marshmallows though. I know they don't qualify as candy, but I consider them candy. They're my forbidden treat.

I popped it into my mouth before pulling out another one.

My diet consisted of water, coffee, apples, carrots, and marshmallows. I love carrots as much as I love marshmallows.

Eh... I'm babbling again. We can focus on my odd obsession later. Right now we need to focus on Maka, who was speaking again.

"How'd you get your blind eye?" she asked.

I tensed up.

The temperature dropped fifty degrees.

"That's another story for another time," I muttered. I had gripped the marshmallow tighter, my fingers sinking into it.

I refused to make conversation with anyone for the rest of the night. Soul had another nosebleed and Kid finally started acting 'normal' again. I guess glaring at me with disgust was normal. However, I ignored him.

When Maka had asked me that question, memories flooded my brain. Ice cold fingers traced my skin and I felt my brain freeze over.

After everyone left Maka attacked me with thousands of apologies. I, of course, forgave her, but the memories stayed. Soul had muttered something and I barely managed to catch it. "At least Black Star wasn't here."

Was Black Star the crazy kid who kept chasing me?

Eh... whatever. Maka gave me a change of clothes to sleep in. She tried to get me to sleep in her bed while she took the couch, but I refused. I had never found beds comfortable. Couches were my kind of thing.

I went to sleep around one am. My sleep was full of that one sentence that haunted me...

_"It doesn't matter how far you go, Dusk. How fast you can run, how quick or sneaky you are... I'll always find you."_

.

**a short chapter because i can't think that well |D**

**i hope dusk doesn't come off as a mary-sue .**

**Black Star had a... cameo? Tsubaki is yet to be introduced.**

**Remember to review~**


End file.
